newspidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Knights Issue 12
<<< 'Marvel Knights: Spider-Man '>>> <<< 'The Last Stand ' '''Marvel Knights: Spider-Man #12 '''is the last comic in the final Sub-Arc (The Last Stand) in the Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Collected Story-Arc. Appearances Heroes *Spider-Man *Doctor Octopus (brainwashed) Villains *Green Goblin Civilians *Mary Jane Watson-Parker *Peter Parker *Aunt May *Mac Gargan *J. Jonah Jameson *John Jameson Plot Summary Spider-Man is face to face with Green Goblin who holds Mary Jane over and unknown bridge. He is trying to replay Gwen's death, but Spider-Man says all this is insane, Norman is a fifty-five year old man. Green Goblin taunts Spider-Man over his teaching job and then says Aunt May is still alive, but has been drugged. Spider-Man stares behind Green Goblin and when Goblin turns around he sees Doctor Octopus coming at him. Doc Ock knocks Mary Jane out of Goblin's hands. Goblin throws some pumpkin bombs at Doc Ock, but doesn't realize Spider-Man webbing his glider until it's pulled from under him and he falls. He says that it doesn't matter if Spider-Man finishes him because either way he'll come back like every other villain, or a knock-off will take his place. Mary Jane gets up and shoots Green Goblin in the chest. The backfire sends Mary Jane sprawling off the bridge, but Spider-Man learned from Gwen's death and applies the right webbing to support her and save her. When they get back up Green Goblin says that Aunt May's oxygen will run out soon, and he has his glider lifted over his head. As he is about to impale Spider-Man and Mary Jane with it, Doc Ock comes back and both Doc Ock and Green Goblin receive an electric shock from the glider, both go sailing into the river. Spider-Man starts the race to find Aunt May, and remembering all the hints Goblin dropped concludes she is buried in the same cemetery Uncle Ben is in, “Down among dead men.” Her digs her out, and after thinking she is already dead, revives her pulse. He swears revenge on the Goblin. In the aftermath of the whole ordeal, Spider-Man visits Felicia Hardy in the hospital, and she tells him she'll be fine. Doctor Octopus is fished out of the river, missing two months of memory. Norman's body isn't recovered. Mac Gargan ends up in Norman's old cell, demanding “Venom” be inscribed on his door, the Scorpion suit going up for auction to super-villains. Spider-Man has been receiving a lot of good press, due to J. Jonah Jameson believing him to be his son, John Jameson. Peter and Aunt May talk in the end and she says she's proud of what he does, even as Spider-Man. She also gives him a new suit. Peter gets home to his apartment to find a letter mailed from Oscorp signed by Norman Osborn. It says that he's enjoyed this life Spider-Man has given him, otherwise he'd be a normal scientist. He says these battles hold no real enmity, and he will always respect Peter for what he does and hopes they'll keep each other in one another's prayers. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Comics Category:Marvel Knights Comics Category:Mark Miller/Writer Category:Alex Alonso/Editor Category:Terry Dodson/Penciller Category:Rachel Dodson/Inker Category:Ian Hannin/Colorist Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Letter Category:Spider-Man/Appearance Category:Doctor Octopus/Appearance Category:Green Goblin/Appearance Category:Mary Jane/Appearance Category:Peter Parker/Appearance Category:May Parker/Appearance Category:Mac Gargan/Appearance Category:J. Jonah Jameson/Appearance Category:John Jameson/Appearance